1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to floor cleaning equipment and more particularly to a mop and wringer combination with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Mops are well known devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,728 discloses a self-wringing ratchet mop which allows a user to grip and rotate a grip sleeve repeatedly until a mop swab is dried.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for mop wringer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,720 discloses a mop wringer. But a combination of mop and wringer has not been disclosed so far as the inventor is aware.